


Brutality Mixed With Intimacy

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Description of Bodily Injury, F/M, Mafia AU, mafia, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: After months of following dead ends, the Ouran Association finally has a solid lead to obtaining useful information on the ring leader of a major underground human trafficking organization in Japan. All other hits had gone to plan for Takashi but this one hit too close to home. With Haruhi as their next target, he couldn't handle the risk of possibly losing her.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Brutality Mixed With Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt request made by a follower over on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

  
“STOP!”   
  
The sounds of fists slamming into fractured bones were finally silenced. His mind now fully aware of the pair of arms wrapped around his waist tugging helplessly.    
  
She watched the blood drip off his knuckles and pool next to the unconscious body slumped against the brick wall. His voice seemed miles away when he spoke, staring down at the body.   
  
“You weren’t supposed to see this.” His hands wiped quietly against the blood-stained denim. “But I couldn’t wait any longer.” Takashi’s voice trailed off as he gazed at her. He felt little trickles of blood and sweat run down his cheeks, soaking into his crisp button-down. 

Backpedaling unsteadily, Haruhi braced herself against the opposite wall of the body. She felt her mind reeling at the scene before her. The air hung heavy with fresh blood and a sweet scent of expensive cologne. “What?”    
  
“We didn’t anticipate you leaving the library so early.” Taking a tentative step forward he watched her shift unsteadily out into the light of the alley opening.    
  
Her head shook almost robotically while her body subconsciously created more distance between them, sliding against the wall.   
  
“The job went south. We all knew the kind of danger you were in but Kyoya wanted to wait longer. He still needed another piece of evidence to have him convicted.” It hurt to watch the way she looked at him. Like he was a monster or a wild animal that finally cornered its prey. Her eyes were blown wide and stunned by the few stray blood splatters speckled along her forearms.    
  
The night air nipped between them. Her mind was screaming ‘run’ but her feet were planted.    
  
“The way he talked about you and…...your body. I just….I just couldn’t handle it anymore. I couldn’t let him spend another second talking about what he was going to do to you. We thought we had more time but-”   
  
“What was he going to do Takashi?”    
  
Glancing back between the unconscious man and Haruhi he sighed. “I don’t want to tell you.”   
  
“Tell me.” Her voice whimpered.   
  
“This man was a part of an underground human trafficking ring that preys on single women. They are sold to the highest bidder and never heard from again. We were just about to bust open everything but-”    
  
“But what Takashi.” His voice felt like ice running through her soul.   
  
“You were never going to make it to the drop off location.” 

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears.   
  
“He was instructed to lure you to the rendezvous point and then you were to be sent to the head of the ring, except-” his heart clenched at the thought of losing her “that he wanted you for himself. Had I not stepped in we would have not only lost you in the process but our main piece of evidence for the case.”    
  
“So I was used as bait?” Haruhi’s body felt numb, stuck somewhere between reality and another dimension.  _ Human trafficking? Ring leader? _ Closing her eyes she tried to take an even breath to calm her frazzled nerves.   
  
Loose gravel crunched underfoot as he stepped closer to Haruhi. More than anything he wanted her to continue living her life. To be the successful woman she always dreamed of becoming not some subservient fuck toy for some low life bastard. 

She felt two warm hands cup her face gently, the connection made her stomach churn. The same hands that just got done pounding in someone’s skull were now caressing her cheeks like lovers would do in the quiet of the night. Brutality mixed with intimacy.   
  
“Please don’t cry.” Takashi allowed himself to stroke away a few of her tears with his blood-smeared hands. Something inside of him cracked seeing her so scared, the way her body shook in his grasp. In his rage, he did the one thing he never wanted to do, expose her to the inner workings of the group. How could he ever begin to explain how they got here? How they used her for the greater good? Their Haruhi? His Haruhi? She was the unsuspecting black widow. Her ignorance of their group and their deals made her into the perfect candidate. She trusted without regard. Playing the role they needed. And this job was supposed to be no different. It enraged him how he allowed them to use her for so long.   
  
“Stop Takashi, you’re hurting me.” Haruhi’s voice quivered. 

Her small plea brought him back into the present. His hands gripped tightly around her face. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Haruhi. I would never…” His hands left her face as if she was made of fire.    
  
She brought her own hands clutching her face, wiping desperately to remove her tears and the blood smoothed over her cheeks. Her wide eyes stared back at him. “You killed someone.”   
  
Glancing back at the barely moving body he found himself staring at the man’s mangled face. “He isn’t dead.”  _ Yet. _ He didn’t have the heart to tell her that this isn’t the first time and that soon this place would be crawling with others to clean up the mess and remedy their current situation. “I need you to do exactly as I say. Can you do that for me?” His hand reached for hers.   
  
Flinching away from his touch she eyed him cautiously. “How can I trust you after this?”    
  
_ Real shit show we have now Ootori. _ Bending down on one knee he reached out again offering his hand to her.   
  
Haruhi stood there looking down at the man covered in the blood of another human. Did she truly know who was kneeling before her? How long had this been going on? Her mind raced with more questions than answers she dared not ask for. Her fingers lightly settling on the tips of his hand.   
  
“You know that I have had feelings for you some time now?” His eyes looked up at hers, watching her face for even the slightest reaction. “More than anything all I ever wanted to do was keep you away from the cruelties of this world but myself and the others felt responsible for handling things outside the control of the government. And if you can even bear to be around me after this I will be eternally grateful but I need you to follow the instructions I give you exactly how I tell you. After that, I will tell you everything. Can you do that for me?”   
  
She allowed herself the smallest of nods, urging him to continue.    
  
“I am going to give you a business card. You need to walk two blocks south and sit on the bench next to the phonebooth. Do your best to not make eye contact with anyone. They will send an average looking black car within a few minutes. Hand the driver the card and go to the undisclosed location to clean up. Anything you need or want will be provided at no expense.” Twisting his wrist around he quickly checked the time before continuing. “Give me three hours and I will tell you everything you need to know. Deal?”

  
“Okay.”   
  
Springing up from bended knee he brought her into a hug tucking her swiftly into his chest. “I love you.” Leaning down he placed a small kiss into her hair before releasing her. “Three hours, I swear.” He watched her shift up her hood to cover her face before turning left out of the alley. 

Once she was out of sight he turned back to the man slumped against the wall. Pressing two fingers against his throat he confirmed that the man was still alive. Tapping the earpiece twice he activated the location feature. An additional tap to begin speaking. “You heard all of that Shadow Lord?”   
  
_ “Yes, I will have the additional team pick her up and bring her to the west wing of the compound.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ A pregnant pause lingered between them.   
  
_ “Now that she knows about the operation she has no choice. You know what we have to do with her don’t you?” _   
  
“I never wanted her to be a knowing participant.”   
  
_ “I know. We can make sure she lives a relatively normal life with him.” _   
  
“But I love her. More than he ever could.”   
  
_ “She will suspect him the least. You know the boss doesn’t like to get his hands dirty, Tamaki is the cleanest out of all of us. She will be able to live a comfortable life. And more importantly, she will be safe. She will be here soon and I need to alert the staff. See you shortly.” _

One tiny beep later and Takashi was alone with their mark. “You just had to be selfish didn’t you, fucking prick?”   


**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot the two requests? 'Please don't cry' and 'You know I have feelings for you, right?' My brain has been craving some Mafia AU and this is 100% what came out of that. I have a wip that I have put on the back burner that is Mob/Mafia themed (it might also be Ritsu x Haruhi...). Should I pick it back up or let it be? Tell me what you think!


End file.
